Timeline 2011
Due to the longevity of this series, and in order to aid in the readability of the timeline, it has been split by year. Please see Timeline 2010 for the previous year. This timeline is intended to reflect events that have happened since the beginning of the game, as they have unfolded. For character history, and past events that impact the game please see the In-Game Timeline. __FORCETOC__ |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|14 |@4 am EST December & early January Video |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|18 |9:14 pm EST Jeff announces a new UStream for Jan 20 at 9pm EST: "This winter's dragging on me. Livestream Thursday night, nine pm eastern. Someone create a single list of questions and send it to us tomorrow night. I apologize beforehand, but we're not going to make too much conversation. We're clearing things up. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|19 |2:38 pm EST HABIT tweets: "HOPE YOU MADE THE DEADLINE. SEE YOU SOON." |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|20 |2:20 am EST HABIT announces via Twitter that 76 Rabbits passed Trial 3 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| |10:01 pm EST 77of76.avi Video |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|24 | style="vertical-align: top;"|8:09 am EST HABIT releases Trial 4 via Twitter: "TRIAL FOUR RELEASED - RECITE HABIT'S LITTLE POEM IN A PUBLIC PLACE AND DOCUMENT IT. REMIND THEM WHO MADE YOU DO IT. DEADLINE: MONDAY, JANUARY 31ST, NOON EASTERN. REGARDS," |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|26 | style="vertical-align: top;"|11:55 am EST Jeff mysteriously Tweets: "God damn it. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|29 | style="vertical-align: top;"|3:07 am EST The Hidden Videos video. Jeff also tweets a link to a downloadable file. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|31 | style="vertical-align: top;"|8:22 am EST HABIT Tweets a reminder about the Trial Four deadline. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|10:52 pm EST HABIT Tweets the close of Trial 4, 48 Rabbits remain, the winner of round 2 is to be chosen based on their recitation. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 'February' | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|3 | style="vertical-align: top;"|5:31 pm EST Jeff announces via Twitter that they intend to release the video of taking back Alex's room later in the night. Something in the footage is connected to why Alex was wearing a helmet in the 77of76.avi video, and helps them understand when it was taken, if not how. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|4 | style="vertical-align: top;"|12:54 am EST Jeff Tweets that the promised video is uploading. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|@1:30 am EST Last week / taking it back video |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|12 | style="vertical-align: top;"|3:48 pm EST HABIT Tweets his aggravation with "THE PROTESTERS" and that he will be home "FROM ABROAD" soon. Presumably he has been in Egypt. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|10:02 pm EST Jeff Tweets: "@seventrials You disgust me. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|17 | style="vertical-align: top;"|@5:30 pm EST TheNightmareComplex announces that he has received his "prize" from HABIT. He publishes a letter from Dr. Corenthal that was included, and promises a forthcoming video detailing the rest. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|@6:30 pm EST TNC posts the video of the unboxing of his prize, which includes an orange fur hat and Box 4. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|19 | style="vertical-align: top;"|4:38 pm EST HABIT Tweets: "DRIP DROP, SLICE AND CHOP, CHASE THE RABBIT, HOP! HOP! HOP!, RUN AWAY, I DON'T CARE, I WILL FIND YOU ANYWHERE :)" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|24 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Just before midnight Rose. video is posted, with accompanying news article. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|25 | style="vertical-align: top;"|12:25 am EST Jeff Tweets "Our prayers go out to Jessie and her family this week. Such an unnecessary end for such a kind person. When she's back home...we'll begin to piece her relation to this Doctor together. Somehow. Until then, her family needs her. Thank you, HYBRIDs. J" |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| 'March' | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|7 | style="vertical-align: top;"|3:14 pm EST Rabbit #052 (FullRoundAction) is declared the winner of Round 2 by HABIT. He is designated WARREN JESTER. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|3:16 pm EST Trial Five is announced. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|13 | style="vertical-align: top;"|10:45 pm EST HABIT Tweets: "TRIAL FIVE (2/2) SHALL BE RELEASED WITHIN THE HOUR. YOU HAVE UNTIL THURSDAY. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW." |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|10:48 pm EST HABIT releases the rest of Trial Five via email. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|16 | style="vertical-align: top;"|stormoftara announces on the SA Forums that she received a letter from Jeff and a purple wristband. |} Category:Timelines